Juego de Amor capitulo 2
by JustFics
Summary: Sucrette se a enterado que Nathaniel es un mujeriego ¿Sera verdad? ¿Por que se a besado con Rosalie? ¿Por que diablos ago preguntas okno# ? Nathaniel ¿a quien amara? esto y más en Juego de Amor


**Capitulo 1 Mi primer dia**

**Amour sucre le pertenece a Chinomiko y Beemov, al igual que sus respectivos peronajes**

* * *

Yo sucrette estaba empapada ya que acababa de llover fui rapido al instituto donde sin querer tropece con un chico rubio al momento cai contra el suelo, el chico rubio extendio su mano yo la tome, me levanto y me pregunto si estaba bien yo le respondi que si, al ver mi rostro se quedo pasmado no sabia que hacer, me pregunto como me llamaba y le dije mi nombre

-sucrette- el contesto

-que lindo nombre- yo me sonrojo muy rapido, pero le conteste tartamudeando

-G...gracias- el me ofresio su chaqueta que al parecer era muy caliente por dentro yo no me pude negar la tome, le pregunte

-que queria que hiziera- **(parecio muy estupido)**

-Como te vez mojada solo quiero que no te enfermes sucrette- dijo el, me abrigue y le pregunte su nombre al momento me contesto

-Nathaniel-

-que lindo nombre- le dije yo, el parecia sonrojado

-Ya tenemos que ir a clase- dijo el con la voz muy timida me tomo de la mano y me llevo al salon antes de entrar al salon un chico de cabello rojo se atraveso yo le tome del hombro el se volteo muy rapido,

-ahroa tu que quieres- dijo el con una voz muy grave yo me quede pasmada pero le conteste

-yo estaba formada con mi amigo y tu te atraviesas- Y dijo el con una voz muy grave, le conteste

-gritando eso no es correcto tienes que formarte- furioso me conesto

-Mira tabla de planchar no vengo a este maldito instituto para que me vengan a decir que hacer- le solte una cachetada pero antes de que eso pasara Nathaniel me agarro la mano

-No vale la pena sucrette- me dijo con una voz que me calmo le pregunte que quien era ese chico,

-Castiel- respondio con una voz muy repulsiva.

-acaso lo odias?- pregunte con una voz aguda

-No, solo que no me gusta su forma de ser es muy incorrecto- me conesto en una forma muy inspiradora, entramos al salon, el maestro me presento y un chico de pelo blanco murmuro con el chico que me habia llamado tabla de planchar osea Castiel, el profesor me dijo que me sentara y me toco al lado de ese chico de pelo blanco, me presente pero el parecia sonrojado.

-Yo me llamo Lyssaldro- con una voz muy fria.-

Mucho gusto Lyssaldro te puedo decir Lyss?- Pregunte yo, el contesto con su cabeza Si, Comenzo la clase y solo se la pasaba platicando con el chico llamado Castiel, ese chico Castiel se acerco a mi cambiando de lugar con Lyss yo me quede con mi cara de Ahora que quieres? pregunte yo con una voz grave

- Vine a disculparme lo siento Amigos?- Pregunto el con una voz muy ligera yo le respondi Si, Nos preguntamos como nos llamabamos y bueno Castiel y Sucrette etc...

-Sucrette no te conviene andar con Nathaniel- dijo castiel yo le pregunte que por que lo decia.

-El es un maldito miserable que solo se vaa querer aprovechar de ti- Me convencio un poco.

-No lo puedo creer se ve tan bueno- le dije a el

-Parece un santo pero no lo es- dijo Castiel con una voz muy dramatizadora, cambio de lugar con Lyss y empezamos a escuchar la clase, me quede pensando en lo que dijo Castiel se acabo la clase y sali corriendo antes de que Nathaniel me pudiera ver, fui a esconderme al baño de mujeres, escuche una voz de mujer que dijo masomenos asi

-Vieron a la nueva mi hermanito espero que la sepa tratar como las demas escuche- otra voz de mujer que decia:

-Amber tu hermano es muy malo al igual que tu- Otra voz

-Jajaja tienen razon- las 3 se empezaron a reir, no lo podia creer, sin que me diera cuenta salio una lagrima de mi ojo a mi mejilla, las 3 se fueron y rapidamente sali del baño, Nathaniel me busco nos encontramos cara a cara.

-Donde estabas sucrette te eh estado buscando en todo el instituto- Me quede sin palabras y solo se me ocurrio irme de ahi, el me persiguio, yo con voz de llanto le pregunte

-Ahora tu que quieres Nathaniel- el se sorprendio-

Por favor sucrette dime que es lo que te pasa- dijo el con una voz preguntona** (XD),**

-enserio quieres que te diga ?- le pregunte,

-Si sucrette...-

* * *

** CONTINUARA...**

**No olviden los reviews**


End file.
